The present invention relates to a golf club head, more particularly to an iron-type golf club whose club face is improved in the rebound performance in a sole-side region of the club face.
The following patent documents 1-3 disclose iron-type golf club heads comprising a face plate forming a club face for hitting a ball, and a head main body supporting a peripheral part of the face plate. Accordingly, these iron-type golf club heads are constructed such that the central part of the club face can easily deflect and exhibits high rebound performance. On the other hand, the iron-type golf club heads have a tendency that the rebound performance decreases toward the sole from the central part of the club face.    Patent document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-166093    Patent document 2: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-59680    Patent document 3: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-149964